Pleasurable Sensations
by Bleupen-gwyn
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya is a self-confessed milkshake addict. When he decided to knock off his habit, he schedules an appointment to a well-known therapist, Akashi Seijuro. It never crosses his mind that looking at your patient suggestively is included in therapy sessions. AU.


**Title: Pleasurable Sensations**

**Author: Mummified-unicorns**

**Rating: T to be safe**

**Pairing/s: Akakuro**

**Warnings: Excessive use of milkshakes. Unprofessional therapist!Akashi. Obvious yaoi-fied flirtings. OOC as always.**

**Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya is a self-confessed milkshake addict. When he decided to knock off his habit, he schedules an appointment to a well-known therapist, Akashi Seijuro. It never crosses his mind that looking at your patient suggestively is included in therapy sessions. AU.**

* * *

Stirring his cold frothy drink absentmindedly, Kuroko looks at the neglected newspaper and sighs heavily. He has been thinking about his recent problem ever since his fellow kindergarten teacher told him that he should consider stopping or just decrease his milkshakes intake. At first, he is not planning to do it or even to ponder about that suicidal thinking, but when she told him _firmly_ that the teachers are the role model of every student, Kuroko did double take. He is now trying to consider lessening his 15 glasses of milkshake a day program. But Kuroko has another dilemma; he knows that he cannot do it alone, because it will just lead him cheating to his self. He also doesn't have any suitable companion. Kise will only let him do what he wants; Aomine is too busy sleeping; Midorima is not available and Murasakibara will not stop him, but quite opposite actually, he will be Kuroko's milkshakes partner.

Looking at his glass, Kuroko notices that he unconsciously drank his third glass of milkshake for the day. He grumbles under his breath and just grabs the newspaper from the coffee table to distract himself. After minutes of being succumbed by the articles, he accidentally saw a story about a well-known therapist who already helped many people overcome their addictions. Kuroko's sky blue eyes widens as he realises that his answer is already in front of him.

He needs a therapist.

Kuroko instantaneously calls the number stated in the broadsheet and schedules an appointment to the woman who answered the phone. As he taps the end call button, the teal-haired kindergarten teacher looks at his empty glass with satisfaction carved on his face. _Just wait you devil milkshake. Don't underestimate Kuroko Tetsuya because he can definitely defeat your temptations. Just wait and see_. He stands up and walks directly to his kitchen to get his fourth milkshake for the day.

_Dr. Akashi Seijuro, huh._

* * *

As the children left the kindergarten, Kuroko immediately packs his things and goes straightly to the clinic where the answer to his predicament is located. He is actually not familiar to things like therapy but if it is the only thing that can solve his problem, then he is more than willing to try it. That's why he found himself sitting on one of the couches inside the consultation room and waiting for the therapist to come in. His eyes subconsciously went to the entrance as he heard the door opens and a striking red-haired man enters. The kindergarten teacher stands up and bows to the other. The said man scrutinizes the occupant of the room from head to toe. Seeing a delectabl- I mean _simple _mid 20s man, a smirk immediately appears on his face. Kuroko just looks at his therapist with an eyebrow raised. It never occurred to him that looking at your patient suggestively is included in therapy sessions. The other glances at the clipboard in his hands and lowers it down.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, right?" The said person just nods and sits down as the other directs.

"I am Akashi Seijuro." He states as he looks again at the clipboard. "So you want to stop your milkshakes addiction…?" Kuroko can see amusement on the other's face as he read the information written.

Feeling insulted, Kuroko answers abruptly to break the stupor his therapist is having. "Yes, I am. Is there anything unusual, or directly speaking- weird with it?"

"Ah, no. Nothing." He smiles and puts the clipboard on the table. "So, when did this habit of yours started, Tetsuya?" Seeing the surprised reaction of his patient, he promptly answers the unspoken question the other is having in his mind.

"Forgive me for not telling you, but I have this rule of calling my patients by their first name for the sake of having an instant _intimate_ relationship." He smirks as he sees the other's widened eyes. "A friendlier mood, I mean."

Kuroko ignores the way Akashi emphasizes the word and just answers the question with the same indifferent voice of his. He told him that it all started when he accidentally tasted the dog food he bought for his pet, Nigou. Because he is still in his right mind, he just looks for an alternative that can suffice his cravings and not continue eating a food that was made for animals. Seeing that the dog food is vanilla-flavoured, he decided to try vanilla milkshake.

The teal-haired teacher notices the shaking shoulders of his therapist and his right hand's strong grip on the couch. "Um…Are you alright?"

The other tries to sit up properly. "You are really interesting, aren't you?"

"Uh..What?"

Coughing out all his pent-up laughter, he looks up at the person in front of him and smiles. "Nothing."

The smile immediately dissolves and was replaced by a nonchalant expression. "Truth to be told, I cannot see any problems with your addiction." He comments. "Unless, you have an illness that is forbidding you to drink it, am I right?"

"Ah, no. None at all. I am quite healthy, actually." The other just hums in response as he writes something on the clipboard.

"I see. Then, why do you want to change that habit of yours?" He repeatedly taps the clipboard with his black pen.

"For the sake of my job."

"Job?" The pattering stops.

Kuroko nods. "I am a kindergarten teacher. Someone told me- my fellow teacher, to be exact- to lessen or just stop drinking it for the sake of the children that is always surrounding me."

"Oh. We have a considerate teacher here, I see. It looks like we need to stop that habit of yours or else it will be bad for your students and for yourself, too." Akashi scans the clipboard and looks again at his patient. Kuroko unconsciously gulps the forming lump in his throat as he felt those dichromatic eyes focus on him intensely.

"So, why do you drink it?"

"It actually calms me easily."

"Is there any thing aside from milkshake that can also give you the same effect?"

Kuroko ponders the question and thinks about his other hobbies. "Reading books would do."

The therapist writes again on the clipboard and settles it down on the table.

"For now, I suggest that you change that habit of yours by reading a book" Kuroko swears that he is not _suggesting_ but _ordering_. "Whenever you feel like grabbing a glass of milkshake, resist it by focusing yourself in reading a chapter or two."

"Invest for a good book, that's for sure."

After some final remarks, Kuroko immediately left and stops by a bookstore to buy some well-written books before he goes home. His very first therapy session is not that bad. He actually likes the direct method that his therapist is giving him. While walking home,he does not notice the smile pasted on his face.

It seems like having an instant intimate relationship with your therapist is not bad at all.

* * *

Akashi slumps his head on his desk and releases a long shivering sigh as he looks at the record of his recent patient. He didn't know who or what possessed him earlier that made him act like that. True, Kuroko Tetsuya is quite different from his other patients, but that is not a valid reason at all; and what's with the 'first name' rule? When did he make that rubbish rule? Well, scheduling an appointment to cure his milkshake addiction is a big fatal blow for our therapist. If only he doesn't have a good name to hold on, he will definitely jump his patient right there; but no, he is educated. That's why he will take things slowly. And when Akashi Seijuro says slowly, he truly means slowly….

But he is too cute for his own good, dammit!

*crack*

"Ah! Don't destroy the desk again! It's already your fifth for this month. Mou, I will definitely forbid you to bring another scissors again!"

* * *

The effects are quite good for a first therapy session. Doing the advice that his therapist told him, Kuroko is beginning to reduce his milkshakes intake from fifteen to eight glasses a day. The kindergarten teacher can also feel the positive effect by knowing plethora of stories that he can share to his students because of the recent books he just read. That's why he scheduled another appointment to have better results and not because he wants to see again the dashing therapist of his.

The second session ended great as usual, but not for Akashi Seijuro. He can feel his self-control getting thin whenever he is together with his teal-haired patient. Knowing that the therapy session he is having with Kuroko is effective, he can't help but sense the little time he have to spend with his object of affection. And just to ensure himself, he exchanges numbers with his patient, even though he knows that what he just had done is a form of unprofessional-ism.

But before all of that, he needs first to cure the certain adorable addiction of Kuroko Tetsuya.

And that is the reason why he is inside a fast-food chain restaurant and ordering a large milkshake to the flustered female cashier in front of him.

It all started when a certain _patient_ of his called him at two-thirty in the morning and told him that he just had a nightmare. The thirty minute call that he just had consists mostly of a self-argument by the person on the other line, because he can't consider a dream full of milkshakes a nightmare. What a waste for a call that he had been waiting ever since when. If only that person is not named Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi already killed him without any second thought.

The therapist just ended the call with a simple 'just wait' phrase and pushes the end call button. He dresses up and grabs all his necessities immediately. The red-haired knows what he, Kuroko needs. _A certain beverage made from milk with some vanilla flavouring._

Milkshakes, to be exact.

As he felt the coldness of the drink he ordered, Akashi instantly removes his self from his stupor. The therapist looks at the female cashier and unconsciously smiles at her as he remembers his next destination. He right away gets the milkshake and makes a beeline to his car. Not waiting for any seconds, he at once, starts his car and grabs Kuroko's records from the passenger seat as he glances for the other's address. Good thing he is keeping it for _personal _purposes.

After ringing his doorbell, Akashi sees his patient opens the door and stares at him with the same indifferent sky blue eyes he just loves to see. Kuroko broadens the door's entrance so that the red-haired therapist can enter. As he closes the door, he turns around and looks at his visitor with puzzled eyes.

"Why are you here, Akash-?" His eyes widens as the freshly-made vanilla milkshakes were shoved to him by the other person. Kuroko looks back and forth from the tempting shakes and to the generous person who just comes to his house unceremoniously.

"…You know that I can't drink that, Akashi-kun." Contrast by the words that his mouth is emitting, Kuroko already put the straw to its hole and started sipping it. "What is the use of the therapy sessions if you are giving these to me willingly?"

The other just sighs and folds his arms in front of him. "Who's at fault when a particular person I know in an instant, stop drinking milkshakes without making any adjustments? I told you to take it slowly, Tetsuya" He reaches out for his patient's head and ruffles it, making his bed hair more prominent. "If your case is drugs and not milkshakes, you will experience worst aftermaths _definitely_." He unconsciously smiles and looks affectionately to the person who in front of him. "Good grief you aren't. Or else I don't know what will I do to you."

The smaller of the two stops sipping his milkshake and observes the red-gold eyes of the other.

"You are spoiling me too much, Akashi-kun."

* * *

_This is not helping him at all_. Kuroko slumps on the couch as he looks at his dirty white ceiling. His craving for milkshakes is getting worst as time goes by. Don't get him wrong. Akashi's therapy sessions do helped him a lot, but sometimes he just cannot help but miss the sweet strong odour of vanilla, and of course, its flavour. Kuroko's nonchalant eyes scan the books scattered on his coffee table. Realising the reason of his cravings, he grumbles under his breath and covers his head with one of his black pillows. He never noticed that most of the books he just bought- okay, _all _of them are about vanilla. It looks like he knows who is at fault now.

But one sip will not hurt, right?

* * *

Akashi already knew it. The person who is in front of the shelves reserved for premium grade vanilla and pushing a trolley full of it is definitely him.

That is definitely Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya, what are you doing here?"

Kuroko already knew it. The person who just called him and asked him what is he doing here is definitely him.

That is definitely Akashi Seijuro.

"Hello Akashi-kun. I just come here to run some errands. " He turns around with a bottle of vanilla still in his hand. Kuroko sees the taller of the two eyeing his full-packed trolley with suspicion and amusement. "I see that you are running some 'errands'."

"That's not mine."

"There is a vanilla-flavoured dog food here."

"…Someone just slip some bottles of vanilla in my cart accidentally."

"I don't know your own definition of 'some', but that is quite…many to be an accident." Akashi sighs and walks past Kuroko as he gets something from the shelf behind the teal-haired. "Nothing will happen if you will not limit yourself, Tetsuya."

"I know, Akashi-kun." He puts back the bottle in his hand to the shelf where he got it.

"Put everything back, Tetsuya. I'll be the one who will limit you if cannot do it by yourself."

After putting all of the vanilla-flavoured foods- except for the dog food- back to their respective shelves, Akashi helps Kuroko shops some of his personal and home necessities, double-checking if someone 'slips' a vanilla accidentally again. They took the lane with less people and wait for their turn to punch their things out. As they go out of the supermarket and welcome the evening breeze, Akashi takes something from his brown paper bag and puts it in the other's unoccupied hand.

"What is this, Akashi-kun?"

The other just shrugs and looks at where his car is located. "Well, having some is not bad as long as you can limit yourself, Tetsuya."

"Are you saying that as long as you are here, it's all right?" Not missing the playful voice the other just gave him, the therapist smirks and looks straightly at him.

"You can put it like that."

A playful tug on the corner of his lips appeared on his face. "You are truly spoiling me too much, Akashi-kun." He fiddles the bottle and puts it in his bag. "It looks like I am not the only one who needs to limit his self"

* * *

A small accidental meeting in the supermarket became frequent. Late midnight calls were added; even some little chit-chats every after session turn into something ordinary for them. They did not notice, even once, the changes that are happening in their relationship. Just like their therapy sessions, taking everything slowly can make drastic transformation for the person who is diagnosed- without the individual knowing. That's why they are not expecting that _something _will bloom out of it, because both of them know that it is simply made of empty flirts. Commitment is also out of question for them. Two busy bodies are not compatible or else it will just end up disastrous. But in the midst of the radical changes, they never realise that their relationship is turning into something they will get addicted to.

Maybe, _just maybe_, they need to get their own therapist, too.

Kuroko looks at the yellow paper with bewildered eyes. He exhales, making him release a long, shaky breath as he scans the name gracing the paper. His vision is becoming blurry though, but he keeps on hoping that it is not because of the stupid tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"May I ask, what is this?" He looks at the person who gave him the paper and sees the nonchalant expression looking straightly at him. The face seems so foreign, especially after spending two months with the same individual and even once, he never saw that expression.

The other just shrugs and continues writing in his brown notebook without spending another glance to his patient. "Your therapy sessions with me are becoming futile" He pauses as he turns a page. "and because I don't have any space for mistakes, I will just recommend you to another therapist. Don't worry; he is as good as me."

Kuroko folds the paper properly with a frown gracing his face. "Are you also doing this to your other patients, _sensei_?"

The irritating sound of someone writing promptly stops. "Maybe. Maybe not. After all, I don't remember saying something about 'favouritism', Mr. Kuroko Tetsuya." He sets the pen aside and puts his chin on his left palm. "There are just some 'special' cases." He smirks. "Those cases that sometimes, I need to make a _fabricated_ relationship with them just to help my patients achieve their goals. And of course, mine too."

Kuroko always loves to see that smirk of his, but today is an exemption. He now wants to punch that face he used to love and walks out like he never felt anything at all to that person. He just crumples the paper and puts it inside his left pocket.

"…I see." He abruptly stands up and bows discreetly to his _ex_-therapist.

"Thank you for everything until now. Akashi Seijuro-_sensei_. It looks like I learnt something from you" He turns around and glares at the therapist. "And that is to never _ever _trust therapists like you."

And he goes out.

He did not noticed the straining smirk from the other's face.

* * *

Akashi Seijuro loves his profession. He may look stoic and cold-blooded on the outside, but he treasures and truly enjoys what he is doing. Not only by helping other people, but also by forming and making them a better person is the true essence of his work. Together with his job, Akashi learns that he is good at concealing his emotions. For him, emotions are not needed, especially if you are a therapist. He actually loves doing it, making him feels like he is standing on a stage and is doing his best for his role.

But Akashi Seijuro knows that he is not acting right now.

Everything is surreal. Everything is ironic. Everything that is related to his teal-haired patient is mocking him. If ever he will examine his self, he knows that he is positive with all the symptoms of addiction; addicted to Kuroko Tetsuya. How naive he was before, thinking that being a therapist is easy- knowing how to read other people is easy. But if it is not because of his profession, then he will know the difference between love and addiction. He will know that he is head over heels in-love with Kuroko Tetsuya.

He hopes, _really hopes,_ that it is still not too late.

Wandering aimlessly became his hobby, but not for now. He does not know where his feet will lead him, just believing that his destination will be a good one. He sighs and chuckles to himself. If someone he knows will see him, they will think that he is out of his mind and the two plastic bags full of vanilla syrup bottles are not helping at all. His feet finally stop. He can feel his dichromatic eyes widens as he looks up and a smile suddenly appears on his face. Not wasting any second, he enters the building full of rainbows, unicorns, children, and of course, a particular cute, milkshake-obsessed kindergarten teacher.

Before he can even look for Kuroko, a voice immediately stops him.

"Do you love vanilla too, mister?"

As he looks down, he saw a 5-year-old girl looking at his full-packed plastic bags with amusement.

"It depends. But this is not mine; this is for _that_ special person. An apology gift, I must say." Two bright green eyes look at him. The therapist is not really that fond of children, but the naivety of the child does make him magnetizes to her.

"Are you going to give all of that to Kuroko-_sensei_? How generous of you, mister!" Akashi chuckles as he crouches down. It looks like _everyone _here knows that Kuroko is a vanilla-infested person.

"Well, this is actually a partial gift only." He points out to his self. "This is also a gift; the major one, too."

"Are you vanilla-flavoured?" She asks suddenly. The therapist looks at the child in front of him with bewildered eyes. "What makes you say that?"

"Kuroko-_sensei _will absoluuuutely like your gift if it tastes like vanilla!" To emphasize, she gestures an imaginary circle using her chubby little arms.

"I don't know." He can see a frown graces the child's face. "But I know that he will like me."

"What makes you say that, Akashi-kun?" It looks like Akashi does not need to find him. He looks up and sees the face that he has been dreaming of ever since _that _day. Well, he doesn't want to waset any time, that's why he knows that this is the righ time to regain his good name to a particular teal-haired patient.

"Kuroko-_sensei_!" The said person smiles as he crouches down to the child.

"Mika-chan, can you observe your classmates for me?" As an answer, she salutes and runs to where her friends are located. But in the middle of her running, she turns around at the red-haired and grins. "Good luck, mister!"

Akashi smirks and waves at her. The therapist doesn't believe in superstitions at all, but now, he can proudly say that the luck is on his side. He looks at Kuroko with his signature cool demeanor and ignores the looks that the other kindergarten teachers are giving him. Well, Akashi Seijuro is not giving a damn, especially if the person named Kuroko Tetsuya is in front of him.

"Why are you here, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi looks equally to the baby blue eyes. Heaven forbid, but he cannot wait to see those eyes clouded with lust. Of course, _only_ he can do that. "I'm here by appointment to attend some 'therapy sessions', Tetsuya-_sensei_." Kuroko notices the sudden change of the meaning of his title. He just raises his eyebrow and a smirk appears in his face. If the red-haired wants to play, then he will join, too.

"So what is the addiction you want to remove, Seijuro-kun?" It is now Akashi's time to raises his eyebrow. This scene seems _so _familiar. "Oh. I forgot to tell you that I have this 'first name' rule. For the sake of an instant _intimate_ relationship, that's all." Kuroko shrugs but the smirk that is still in his face does not go unnoticed to Akashi.

He sighs and took a step closer to the person who is in front of him. "I am actually not planning on changing it, but quite the opposite. I want to continue it and _savour _my addiction. If possible, I also want to taste _him_." He whispers it to the other's ear, making him releases a small whimper that only the therapist can hear.

Regaining his strengt,h he looks again at the gold-red eyes."Then, what's the use of the 'therapy sessions' if you are not willing to change it?" He moves closer and presses his hands to the other's lean chest.

"Oh, don't worry about that." He encloses him using his arms. "I know some…_fun_ things that we can do every therapy sessions." His smirk widens as he nibbles the pale ears of the other.

"Then, just like what my ex-therapist is always saying: take things slowly." Kuroko chuckles as he teasingly punches his chest.

He took hold one of Kuroko's knuckles and kisses it. "That's one of my problems, Tetsuya-_sensei_. Tasting you will only lead to me craving for more."

"Well, once in a while is not bad."

"I see. That 'once' can be today, right?"

"Can be."

"You are spoiling me too much, Tetsuya."

They forgot about everything. They forgot about their past issues; forgot about their misunderstanding and forgot that they are still inside the school that is full of innocent children. Well, let those eyes widen as big as they want; Akashi Seijuro is not giving a damn.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading this fic until the very end! Haha, I am actually not confident with this one. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
